


Sleepy Bois Inc Zombie Apocalypse AU

by smollnatsu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Humor, COVID-19, Character Death, Coronavirus, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Gen, Humor, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Maybe - Freeform, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Protective Older Brothers, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Bonding, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sort Of, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Virus, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, how does one tag, only a little, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollnatsu/pseuds/smollnatsu
Summary: In which Phil and his three kids have to find a way to survive in this new found world filled with zombies and even worse horrors found at every turn.-"We're finally free." - Anonymous
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	1. The Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the story, i appreciate you for even clicking this story. Thank you!

So.. 2020. Not the best year for the human race, I must say.

From Australia burning, to thinking WWIII was going to happen and the murder of George Floyd, which started "Black Lives Matter" protests all around the world, 2020 has ultimately thrown curve ball after curve ball. But there's one thing that has impacted the whole world greatly, and has killed over half a million people world wide.. The Coronavirus, also known as COVID-19.

When the virus started, the world wasn't prepared. I mean it's 2020 for Christ's sake, we thought we'd have everything under control by now. But that wasn't the case. People refused to wear masks, and even just simply stay in quarantine, no matter how much they were told to do so or how bad things got. America was one of the worst, from people preaching about how they have free will and saying they shouldn't have to wear a mask, it only further spread the virus.

COVID-19 started off normal, or as normal as it could be. As long as people stayed inside, they would be fine. It took some time, but after a year it finally calmed down and people were able to enjoy life again. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't over. What came after the virus was even worse. A new form of terror human kind hadn't faced before. Zombies. Yep, you heard me.

One after the other, people started coming back from the dead. In big places like America, Australia and Russia, the outbreak was contained for the most part as we had military equipment and people to help. But in smaller places where death was a daily occurrence and there were no recourses to help, the dead slowly started rising and walking the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry this is so short, i basically just wanted to get the introduction out of the way.


	2. The Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family go on a camping trip a while after a vaccine for the Coronavirus was developed.

As Phil was lead through the woods by a young boy, the words "Dad hurry up, we have to catch up to them!" were the only ones that could be heard for miles around. 

Phil was actually really excited to go on this camping trip, spending some quality time with his sons is just what he needed. With his work load piling up day after day, he was kept very busy for hours on end and wasn't able to spend as much time with his family as he would have liked.

Tommy, his youngest, was the most excited out of the four of them. Being able to spend a few days in the woods with nothing but his family and nature to keep him company is what he was looking forward to. 

But the trip there wasn't as easy as they had hoped for. Who knew that wandering around in the woods would get you lost. Huh. 

After some time of looking around for the place they were supposed to be staying at, they didn't have much luck and just decided it was best to camp out under the stars.

"I knew we'd get lost.. this always happens," Techno stated matter-of-factly. He wasn't to keen on this getaway in the first place, all he wanted to do was stay at home and read his books. But alas his dad just had to insist he come along as it was the first time in a while he'd gotten a break from work, and Techno ever the responsible one, could never say no to him. 

"Oh come on now, it isn't all bad. We get to enjoy the late night breeze and the bright lights of the night sky with the wind rustling the trees. Nothing out here but us and the mysterious creatures on the night to keep us company. I'm sure we'll be fine." Wilbur contributed to the conversation with a smirk and a slight twinkle in his eyes.

But of course this statement received a few different reactions. "Will.." Phil wasn't too pleased with this remark, "please don't frighten everyone, I don't want Tommy having nightmares tonight." 

"Excuse me! I don't have nightmares! Especially none caused by Wilbur and his stupid two cents' worth." Tommy said whilst crossing his arms. 

"Of course you don't Tommy, of course. Make sure to remember that when you have trouble getting to sleep tonight." Phil stated before Tommy stormed off into the woods which caused a slight chuckle from the two elder brothers. "Oh god damn it, Tommy! Please get back here, you can't go wandering off into the woods on your own!" Phil shouted after him.

"Don't worry, I'll get him." Techno said before following after Tommy.

Phil sighed, "Will, what am I going to do with him? As he gets older it's becoming harder and harder to figure out what he's thinking.. I never had this much trouble with you and Techno."

"Not sure, but by god it sure is fun to mess with him." Wilbur retorted, earning a glare from Phil.

-

Tommy wasn't sure where he was going exactly, he just knew that he wasn't going back until both Wilbur and Phil apologised. Him? Scared? Having nightmares? Hah! Yeah right... now, where was he? Oh shit. He wasn't supposed to wander off this far.. crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING :)


	3. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno catches up to Tommy and they have a small talk before heading back to the others.

Technoblade knew exactly where Tommy went, he wasn't the most silent type after all. He left a destructive trail in his wake, footprints, leaves, broken branches, you name it. 

"Tommy?" No response, as expected. The youngest wasn't the best at conveying his thoughts and emotions. According to Phil, Tommy had adopted this side of him from Techno. Which didn't surprise him to be honest, Tommy had always looked up to him, he knew that. Wilbur wasn't any different. They both looked up to Techno and that's what scared him the most, he didn't want them to turn out like he did. Someone who never let anyone in and never shared his thoughts, not even when he was badly hurting on the inside. He's not the best at emotions, but he does try. Sometimes.

He tried calling out to Tommy again, but instead of receiving the reply he was expecting, he was met with the sound of branches breaking just a few feet away. Slowly turning around, he was met with the sight of Tommy blankly staring at him.

"..Hello, Techno" was all he said. Well this was awkward.

After a long pause, the words "Tommy, what're you doin'?" found their way to Techno's mouth, as they tend to do very often. 

"I wasn't sneaking up on you.."

"..."

"What are _you_ doing?" Tommy retorted.

"Well frankly, I was trying to find someone. He's about yea high," Techno said as he gestured to his chest with his right hand, "has scruffy blond hair, never likes to listen to instructions, always somehow has the same clothes on, never shuts up and likes causing trouble for anyone he comes into contact with. Oh yeah, and he's highly annoying. Seen anyone like that around here?" He asked with a slight smirk forming in the corner of his mouth.

"No. Sounds like a dick." Tommy said hesitantly.

"Precisely." Another painful pause found itself in between the two of them. But not moments later, Tommy decided it was best to break the awkward silence. "So... Come here often then?"

"What do you think, Tommy!? We're out in the middle of nowhere. I volunteered to come and find you because you ran off like a child throwing a tantrum. And unfortunately, I would rather you not get lost and then have to come and find you in the morning covered in dirt and leaves like a racoon living in the gutter." 

"Alright, alright." Tommy said while wheezing, "how do we get back? I don't want to sleep on the ground."

"Well you're going to be doing that either way, the only difference is you'll have a sleeping bag back at the camp site."

"Very true."

"Look Tommy, I know your nightmares-"

"Don't."

"..Alright, we won't talk about it. Just follow me, we'll get back to Phil and Wilbur with no trouble at all, after all I am known as the human GPS."

-

When they arrived back they were met with a sight for sore eyes. Phil sat down next to the fire blasting the song, "bang bang" with Wilbur jamming out next to him with an air guitar in hand. It was.. not what they were expecting to see, but welcomed it nonetheless.

With Wilbur's beanie almost falling off his head, he locked eyes with his returning brothers and started singing louder. "Bang bang into the room, I know you want it." This caused a wave of laughter to erupt between the three of them as Wilbur tripped over his own feet and landed on the tent behind him. "Oh.." He looked up at Phil with his cheeks puffed out, "oops?" 

Phil just sighed as he facepalmed, "really? My tent? Come on now, you could have at least knocked over you own." Which only caused the boys to laugh harder. "Sorry Dad" Wilbur said, with no actual remorse in his words. "Techno, come help me fix this would ya?"

"Sorry Wilbur, you're on your own with that. I'm too hungry."

And with that Techno went off into his own tent and started reading his book. 

"Too hungry.. yeah right. Tommy?"

"Sorry, I.. promised Techno I'd.. help him with something tomorrow morning, so I've got to get a good night's rest tonight! Bye!"

"No he didn't!" Techno shouted as Tommy ran off into his tent. 

"You're both useless!" Wilbur shouted back at his brothers.

"I'll help ya, come on Will."

"Yeah, yeah.."

And with that the two of them were able to fix Phil's tent in no time at all. They then had a good night's sleep with nothing but the sound of crickets in the silent night to help them drift off into a peaceful slumber.. or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) more plot


	4. "Over my cold dead body!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up from his nightmares and Phil tries his best to comfort him.

Phil woke up to the sound of screaming. Terror engulfed him as he rushed out of the tent to see what had happened, only to find Tommy sitting by the burnt out fire. 

Ahh.. he's had a nightmare again.

"Tommy?" Phil asked softly as he walked up to him, "are you alright?" 

"No... no, I'm not. I don't want this anymore.. it hurts so much," Tommy replied back through teary eyes. 

"I'm sorry you have to go through this.. If I could make the pain go away, I would"

"Why? Why do I get nightmares? Why is it just me..? It's not fair.. you guys went through the same thing as me, and yet you're all perfectly fine!" He could barely hold it back any longer, the thought of what had happened to his mother was just too much for him.

"Son.. come here," Phil said as he moved to sit down beside him. "We're just better at hiding it.. which isn't always a good thing. The pain we feel will keep building up until it bursts.. You're good for letting your emotions out, it makes you strong." He said with a slight chuckle to his words. "Now come on, you seem to have woken up pretty early. The sun's still far from rising, let's say we start getting breakfast ready for your brothers, huh? Assuming they're still asleep after that."

"I don't think they are, but they're probably just too lazy to move."

"Right," Phil laughed. "Come on, up ya pop, we've got a lot to do today. It's not like we get to go camping all the time, this'll be fun."

-

While Tommy was busy trying to wake up his brothers, with no success might I add, Phil was dead set on choosing what they would have for breakfast.

"So.. we can have.. baked beans, pancakes... ooh, French toast is a good one. Omelets.. porridge... hmm." He couldn't decide on what he wanted more, "boys? What do you want for breakfast?"

No response.

"Boys?" Still no response. "Hello? Anyone there? You haven't run off and left me on my own now have ya?" He said while turning around to see the that the tents were empty. Not even Techno was there. "Huh.. weird." 

"Boys? Where'd ya run off to? Probably isn't a wise decision to go wandering off on your own into the woods!" He yelled out, his words moving with the silence the forest offered.  
"It's too early for this.." He mumbled to himself. "If you want breakfast you better hurry up and get back, or else you'll go hungry!"

Meanwhile Tommy was being chased down by his brothers, wishing for dear life that he had just taken the damn job of getting breakfast ready for everyone. "Fellas please, we can talk about this can't we?" 

"No Tommy, we can't." Techno said with a sigh, "You see this is why we can't have nice things. I was having a peaceful sleep.. Which was then going to be followed by my waking up and finishing my book. But no. I was greeted by the sight of your face being the first thing I see, followed by you screaming in my ear." 

"What he said. But what I'm going to do to you is ten times worse than what you could even imagine," Wilbur whispered sinisterly.

"Please. Please, I was just trying to wake you up!" Tommy shot back through short raspy giggles, with the biggest smile on his face. "Dad's probably wondering where we are! We should go back!" It was an incredible feat that he could talk this much even while being chased down by his inevitable doom. But this statement caused Techno to come to a stop, "Oh.. you're right. We kind of just left him there on his own... Eh, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Tommy get back here!" Wilbur yelled.

"Over my cold dead body!"

"Oh now that can be arranged.." Techno said with a smirk and a slight chuckle.

-

Meanwhile back at the camp Phil was starting to get worried. I mean, he knew they never really liked to listen to him, but this was just ridiculous. They're out in the middle of nowhere in a cold, dark forest and they decide it would be a good idea to run off? 

Oh well. More food for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for reading! :)


	5. Is he Sick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil comes across a strange encounter while his sons aren't around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments, they're highly appreciated! and i'd love to know what the people reading this story think about it so far!

As the day went on, Phil was becoming very worried for his kids. It had been a couple hours now and they should at least be coming back for lunch, but they were nowhere to be seen. He trusted them, and knew they would come back when they were done with whatever they were doing, but a strange feeling was making him feel uneasy and he didn't like, not one bit. But he knew it would be best to wait here, as walking off into the woods would just get himself lost and he really didn't want that.

Behind him the bushes started rustling, he turned around hoping to see his boys but was met with a strange sight. There lay a man covered head to toe in black dust, almost like charcoal. He wasn't moving and it looked like the life had left his eyes, they were null and void, like no one was home. 

"Hello?" Phil decided it was best to see if the man was alright, perhaps he was sick. "You okay mate?" but whether surprisingly or not, he received no answer. So he moved closer to ask once more, maybe he just couldn't hear him. "Hello?" He was practically right beside him at this point and upon closer inspection the man appeared to have scars covering his face, almost like he had been in battle. And lost horribly at that. "Sheesh.. what happened to yo-"

Within a split second the man's eyes shot straight at Phil as his hands instantly reached out to grab him, but Phil's reflexes were top notch. He moved out of the way but not seconds later, the man emitted a low growling noise, almost like he was angry. "What the.."

"Dad?" As if on que Wilbur, Tommy and Techno returned to the campsite, and not a moment too soon. But they were quite confused by what they saw.. I mean it's not everyday you just see a random man covered in charcoal lying on the floor in the woods, with your father crouched down beside 'em looking like he had seen a ghost. Right? That's not normal?

"Uhh... Hey Techno, can you c'mere for a sec?" Phil asked. 

"Mm.. 'kay? Stay here." He told the younger two, his voiced laced with concern.

"What's going on?" Techno asked as he strolled closer to Phil, with the sight before him confusing the ever living daylights out of him. "Who's this?"

"I'm not sure to be honest with you.. but he looks pretty sick from what I can tell. But he also tried to grab me a minute ago, so I'm not sure what that's about.. I think we need to get him to a d-" 

_**Slice.** _

The man's head was cut in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short, i couldn't think of much to write. my brain's on autopilot atm.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna leave any comments, reviews or /constructive, kind/ criticism that'd be great :)


End file.
